Nekotalia oneshots
by Nina luvs Iceland
Summary: Hey all this stories contain a series of Nekotalia oneshots I'm writing on Quizilla so please enjoy. I don't own Hetalia I wish I did the only thing I own are my OCs that will be appearing in the stories :)
1. Italy cat x Vanessa aka Virginia

You entered your small yet cozy house as you set your car keys and purse on the small table you had in the hallway. "Feli here kitty kitty," you said as you looked around for your cat. You spotted a familiar ball of fur all curled up on the loveseat in your living room and you smiled as you walked to the little couch and you stroked the back of your cat who purred at your touch. "I missed you as well," you said as you sat down on the free cushion and Feliciano got up and he walked to your lap and laid down in it as he smiled. "Vee~," he said as you chuckled and you scratched him behind his ears. He purred happily as you did that as you started to think about he came into your life.

_It was about two months ago on a cold and rainy day when you were walking home from classes at the college you attended. The reason why you were walking was mainly because you had missed your bus which took you home and you had to walk about six blocks from the college and you suddenly heard some faint meowing and you looked around when you spotted a yellow cat with brown spots and you ran to him and you picked him up and noticed that he was so skinny and looked like that he hadn't eaten in days. You sped off to your house and you took off your wet coat and placed your keys and bag onto the table in the hallway of your house and you dashed to the kitchen and you started to look for some food and you found a cat of tuna and you opened it with a can opener and placed it into a bowl after you mashed it up a little and you placed it in front of the cat who looked up at you as he mewed weakly as he started to eat the tuna and he smiled weakly as you took a sigh of relief. "Well maybe it was a good thing I missed that bus," you said as you scratched behind the cat's ears. "I think I will call you Feliciano or Feli for short," you said as Feliciano mewed happily at his new name._

You snapped out of the flashback when you heard Feliciano meowed hungrily as you chuckled. "Okay you little rascal I'll go and make some dinner for us," you said as you smiled as you scratched behind his ears and he hopped off of your lap and you walked into your kitchen as you smiled at the thought of him being your special pasta loving kitten.


	2. Germany cat x Chelsea aka Connecticut

You sighed as you looked over some papers for an essay you were writing for a class. You took off your glasses as you stretched a little as you looked over at your bed and you smiled at a familiar grey cat sitting on your bed as you smiled some more. "Hey Ludwig," you said as he looked over at you and meowed somewhat gruffly as you chuckled a little. He one of the cats that you and your older sister Penny had adopted and Ludwig was around like 24/7 except when you were at school with your sister. Ludwig jumped down from your bed and he walked to you as he rubbed your leg as you smiled a little more as you petted his head as he meowed a little softer as you chuckled as you scratched behind his ears. You smiled as you thought about when you and your sister adopted the cats.

_"Finally we're here at the animal shelter," you said as you and Penny got out of the car Penny drove. "Yep," Penny said, "time for us to adopt an animal or animals." You chuckled as you two walked into the shelter as you smiled a little as you two talked with the receptionist who lead you to where the animals are at. You looked at some of the dogs that were there and you sighed a little not actually impressed. "Hey Chels how about we go and see the cats?" Penny suggested. "Okay," you said as you two walked to where the cats were kept at. You two got to the cat area and you two started to look at the cats when you two noticed a white cat with red eyes and a grey cat with blue eyes as you smiled a little. "Are you two interested in those cats?" A woman asked. "Yeah are they brothers?" Penny asked. "Yes they are," the woman as the white meowed a little as the grey one looked at you as you smiled. "I think we'll take these two," Penny said. "Okay," the woman said with a nod of her head._

You snapped out of your thoughts when you felt something furry on your lap as you looked at Ludwig and you chuckled a little as he looked at your laptop on which your essay was on. "I guess you want me to finish my work for class huh Ludwig?" you asked as he nodded and you smiled a little. "Okay then," you said as you continued your work on the computer as he laid down on your lap as you smiled some more as you continued to type up your essay.


	3. Prussia cat x Penny aka Pennsylvania

You sighed as you stared at the screen of your laptop. You were doing a PowerPoint project for your Religion History class as you stretched a little as you heard a meow coming from beside you and you looked down to see a white cat with red looking up at you and you smiled a little. "Hey Gilbert," you said as he meowed once again as you stroked his back and he purred a little. You chuckled as you smiled a little as Gilbert went to the stuffed squeaky bird you had bought for him just recently as you smiled some more as you continued to work on your PowerPoint. You looked at a picture that was recently taken of you and your sister Chelsea with your cats. You smiled a little as you thought about the day that photo was taken as you stretched a little.

_"Chelsea you and Ludwig ready yet?" You called out as you put on lip gloss. "Yeah," Chelsea said as she came downstairs with Ludwig following behind her down the stairs. "Where's Gilbert?" she asked as she looked around for the white cat. "Good question," you answered as you looked around as well when you spotted him out in the garden resting in the sun by the flower garden you had just recently planted as you chuckled and you walked outside to him. "There you are Gilbert my furry little kitty cat," you said as he looked up at you and meowed with a little smirk on his face as you picked him up as he smirked a little more as he chuckled his familiar chuckle as you smiled a little more as you walked back into the house holding him in your arms as you looked at Chelsea who had picked up Ludwig and she petted him as she smiled a little. "Okay let's get going to the photography studio before we miss the appointment," you said as Chelsea nodded. "Good idea," she said as you two placed the cats into a travel crate big enough for the both of them. You picked up the crate as you two walked to the car. You placed the crate in the back seat of Chelsea's car and you two got in and drove to the studio. You two got to the studio just in time as Chelsea parked the car and you two got out and you took out Gilbert and Chelsea grabbed Ludwig as you two walked inside and the guy set up the studio and what seemed to be like almost an hour later you and the others had gotten the perfect picture._

Your thoughts were interrupted by some fur meeting your face as you looked at Gilbert who was now on your desk and you chuckled a little as you petted Gilbert. "You are certainly a goofball, but you are an awesome goofball," you said as you scratched him behind his ears as you smiled some more as he smiled a little as he listened you happily as he purred a little as you smiled some more.


	4. Japan cat x Hayley aka Hawaii

Your eyes shot open as you sat up in your bed as you panted a little as you sighed as you pushed back some of you hair as you heard a little worried meow. You looked around until you looked to the side of your bed only to relax and smile a little. The meow had came from your cat Kiku whom you had since he was a little kitten. "It isn't anything bad Kiku, I just had a nightmare," you said as Kiku hopped up onto your lap as he looked up at you with a hint of concern in his eyes as he meowed again out of disbelief as you sighed a little in defeat as you smiled some more. "Okay maybe the nightmare I just had was the one I always hated," you said as you stroked his back as you heard a soft purr coming from him as you sighed a little as you pushed back some of you tears as you thought about what happened that.

_"Kiku? Where are you? Here kitty kitty kitty," you called out as you walked around the Pearl Harbor area as you looked around the area when you spotted a familiar kitten looking at the fish in the water as you chuckled a little as you walked over to him as you picked him up. "There you are. Don't ever run off like that again, someone could just take you away from me," you said as you petted him as he purred a little as you smiled happily as you looked at boats for the US Navy as you smiled some more as Kiku mewed a little. Your thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of planes when you just thought they were American, but your mind was wrong when you spotted the Japanese flag on the wings of the planes as your eyes widen in terror as you stood up still holding Kiku in your arms as the planes dropped bombs onto the harbor as you started to run when you felt some sharp pain in your right leg as you cried out in pain as Kiku looked up at you worrying as you walked to an area that had cover as you felt tears stream down your face as you looked down at your right leg. Some of the shrapnel had gotten in there it bleed profusely as you sat down as you whimpered as the tears kept falling as Kiku looked up at you as he meowed in worry again as you smiled weakly as you heard the planes leave as you saw a man coming up to you as he saw your leg and he ran over and you grabbed Kiku so you could have him close to you as the guy picked you up bridal style as you felt your eyes closing due to the blood loss as you fell unconscious in the mans arms as Kiku watched this._

You wiped away some tear as you looked at Kiku once more as he meowed a little as you moved your right leg from underneath the covers you saw the long scar that you received from the attack on Pearl Harbor. You were in the hospital for nearly a whole month and Kiku stayed by your side the whole time and that really made you happy as you petted Kiku as you smiled. "You are most definitely the greatest thing that happened to me," you said as you scratched behind his ears as he purred a little more as you smiled happily.


	5. America cat x Navi aka New Zealand

You sighed as you entered your house as you stretched a little as you placed your house keys and purse on a small table and you took off your coat as you smiled a little as you stretched and you pushed back some of you hair. "Alfred where you?" you said as you looked for your cat. "Here kitty kitty kitty," you called out as you looked for him when you nearly froze from you stood when you felt something furry around your legs as you looked down and chuckled when you saw a familiar white cat with a black tail and black fur on his neck. "There you are my fluffy cat," you said as you scratched his head making him purr happily as you smiled a little. "You missed me didn't you?" you asked him as he nodded happily as he purred happily. You chuckled and smiled a little more as you walked into the kitchen as Alfred followed you in and he hopped onto the counter as he smiled a little having a feed me look in his eyes as you nodded. "Good idea little buddy. Time for dinner," you said as you grabbed his favorite wet cat food as you grabbed his food bowl and placed the cat food in there as you mashed it up a little as you handed the bowl to Alfred who licked your fingers as you chuckled as he started to eat it as you went to your fridge and you spotted a picture of you and him on the fridge. You were about 11 years old when you adopted him from the shelter when you lived with your older brother.

_"Navi are you ready yet?" your older brother Arthur asked as he grabbed his coat. "Yeah," you said as you came down the stairs as you smiled as you grabbed your coat as Arthur chuckled and he picked you up as he kissed your cheek. "Good now are you're ready to have a pet?" he asked you as you two walked out of the house after he placed you on the ground as you two walked the few blocks to the animal shelter. "Yes Arthur I'm sure I am ready," you said as Arthur nodded as you two walked into the shelter as Arthur talked with the receptionist as you looked at the puppies that in front as you chuckled as you petted them as she pushed back some of your hair as Arthur walked up to you. "Which animal do you want to see first?" he asked you as he smiled. "I want to see the dogs," you said as Arthur nodded as he took your hand as you two walked to where they kept the dogs at. You two looked at all the dogs and the puppies the shelter had. You soon enough got tired pf looking at the dogs. "Could we go and see the cats Arthur?" you asked him. "Okay," Arthur said as you two walked into the room they kept the cats and kittens. You two started to look around when you spotted a white kitten with black fur on his neck and a black tail with markings that looked like glasses. "Arthur can I have him?" you asked as he came over to you and he smiled a little as he looked at the kitten. "Of course," he said. You smiled as the kitten walked to you and you picked him up as you two walked to the front desk in the lobby as Arthur signed the papers. "So sweetie what are you going to call him?" the receptionist asked you. "Hmm...he is going to be called Alfred," you said as Arthur nodded. "Nice name," he said as you smiled._

You smiled as you started to cook some ramen noddle soup as you looked over at Alfred who was still eating his food as you smiled some more as you pushed back some of your hair as you looked at the picture once more as you said to yourself, "I told you I was ready Arthur." You chuckled as you smiled some more. You really did love your fluffy American cat.


	6. Russia cat x Tessie aka Tennessee

You entered your house as you moaned a little as you took off your wet jacket as you hung it up as you pushed up your hat and pushed back some of your hair. You hung your car keys on the key rack as you smiled a little. "Ivan where are you?" you said as you walked into the kitchen so you could make something warm to drink as heard a familiar meow as you felt something curl around your legs as you looked down and you smiled as you saw the familiar grey cat looking up at you as well as you scratched behind Ivan's ears making him purr a little as you smiled some more. You started to make some tea as you looked down at Ivan happily as you placed the kettle on the stove as you took out a tea cup and a tea bag as you looked back down at Ivan who hopped onto the counter as you chuckled a little as you petted him a little making him purr a little more as he looked at you as you smiled happily. You remember the day you found abandoned on the side of the road as you smiled a little more.

_It was a cold and snowy day about last month and you were driving home from work and you were nearly home when your car started to act up as you groaned a little as you pulled over to the side of the road as you pulled out your cellphone and called for a tow truck when you heard a weak meow as you got curious and you got out into the falling snow as you looked around the area and you walked to the side of the side when you noticed a cat. You walked closer and you noticed that it a grey fluffy cat as you grew worried as you took him into your arms as he looked up at you as you frowned a little as you felt how skinny it was as you looked at him again as he meowed weakly as you walked back to the car so you can warm him up a little as you got in and you looked at him as he looked up at you and you smiled a little as you stroked his back a little as he purred weakly as you spotted a red tow truck coming up as you smiled some more as you looked down at the cat. "Well looks like we're going home little buddy," you said as you smiled a little as he meowed a little._

Your thoughts got interrupted when you heard the kettle whistling as you turned your stove off as you placed the tea bag into the tea cup as you poured the water into the cup as it soaked the tea bag as you smiled a little as you looked at Ivan as he meowed happily as he walked over to you as stroked his back gently and softly as he purred happily. You truly were glad that your car had trouble otherwise you would had never founded Ivan and that made you smile and very happy.


	7. France cat x Isabelle aka Illinois

You entered your house as you made an ugh noise as you took off your jacket and hung it up in the closet and you placed your car keys and purse onto a table in the hallway as you removed your high heels. "Francis here kitty kitty kitty," you said as you walked to your room as you hopped onto your bed and you laid your face in your pillow as you sighed a little in relief. Your day at work was tiring to the max for once. Half of your co-workers called in sick leaving you and the others that were there swamped with paperwork and to make things worse your work laptop crashed and you lost almost everything you had on there, so your work day was pretty much suckish as you turned around and you faced a white fluffy cat holding a small rose in it's mouth and you smiled happily knowing who the fluffy cat was. "There you are Francis," you said with a smile as you scratched behind his ears making Francis purr happily as you chuckled as he placed the rose by you and you smiled happily. "Thanks Francis," you said as you took the rose and placed it into a vase with a few other roses as you looked back at Francis walked closer to you and he mewed. "You guessed correct. My day at work sucked and I was glad to leave," you said as Francis purred a little as you stroked his back as he laid down with you as you smiled a little. You smiled as you thought about the day you adopted Francis as you smiled happily.

_You pulled up to the animal shelter in town as you parked in the parking lot as you smiled a little. Today was the day you were getting a pet, cause you felt alone ever since you broke up with your good for nothing boyfriend just last month as you got out of the car as you grabbed your purse and coat and you locked your car as you hummed a little as you walked into the shelter. The receptionist greeted you as you nodded as you walked into the area where the dogs were kept as you smiled as you looked at them. After an half hour of looking at the dogs you decided to check out the cats. You walked out of the dog kennels and you walked into the cat area as you looked at the cats in there. You looked around and played with a few cats when you spotted a white fluffy cat and you smiled as he looked at you and he meowed happily as he walked to you and curled around your legs as you chuckled a little as you petted him happily. "Hey there you little cutie," you said. He purred happily as he heard you talk to him as you thought about it and you smiled as you picked him up. "How would you like to my companion for life?" you asked him. He meowed and purred a little as you chuckled. "Sounds like a yes to me," you said as you walked out with him to the receptionist who smiled as you told her that you wanted to adopt him as she handed you the papers as you took them and you started to sign the papers and you got to what you were going to name him you thought about it and you smiled a little. "I'm going to call you Francis," you said to him as Francis meowed and purred at the same time making you smile as you signed the last page as the receptionist handed you a collar with a tag and license with his new name on it after you handed the papers to her and you paid for him as you placed on his collar as you smiled happily._

You smiled as the flashback ended as you took off your glasses so you could take a little nap before making dinner as Francis curled up next to you happily as you stroked his back once again as he purred happily as you two fell asleep as you smiled a little. You truly did love your fluffy French cat.


	8. England cat x Iris aka Ireland

You walked into your house as you closed the door behind you after you shook off the wet umbrella behind you. You sighed really heavy like as you removed your wet raincoat off and you took off your boots and you placed your car keys and purse onto the table in the hallway as you made your way to the living room and you sat down on the couch. "Arthur where are you my little dear?" you called out as you looked for a Scottish Fold as you heard a very familiar meow coming from the kitchen as you saw Arthur walking out of there and to you as he hopped onto your lap looking at you while purring and you smiled happily. "There you are Arthur my dear," you said as you stroked his back making him purr even more as you smiled happily. You were happy to be home from work, mainly because it was very horrible and you just wanted to relax and not care about a single thing in the world as you petted Arthur some more hearing more purrs coming from him as you smiled happily as you looked at the time. It was half past seven pm and you heard your stomach growling and you chuckled a little. "Maybe I should go and make us some dinner," you said as a happy meow came from Arthur as he hopped off of your lap and you two walked into the kitchen and you reached for a can of wet cat food and you grabbed his food bowl and placed in on the counter and you opened it with the can opener and you shook the can and it came out and landed into the bowl and you mashed it up a little so he didn't have a hard time eating the food as you smiled as you felt Arthur licking your fingers and you chuckled on how funny his rough tongue on you as you placed the bowl on the floor and he jumped down and he started to eat the food and you smiled happily. You walked to your fridge and before you opened it you started to think about the time you had adopted Arthur from the shelter.

_You were at the animal shelter in town and you just finished looking at the dogs and you walked to check out the cats and kittens as you smiled and hummed a little to yourself. You walked into the cat and kitten area and you looked at the variety of the cats as you smiled and you spotted a cat that was hanging by himself and you walked to him as he looked at you. You smiled and sat down on the ground so he could look at you better. The cat walked closer to you and he sat down on your lap and you smiled as you stroked his back. "Oh it looks like he likes. Pretty odd though seeing on how he rarely interacts with the other people that come and he often doesn't play with the other cats," a woman said as you looked at her. "I see. Is he available for adoption?" you asked. She nodded. You smiled happily. "Excellent cause I would like to adopt him," you said. The woman smiled as she lead you to the table as you held the cat in your arms. The woman handed you some papers and you started to sign them and when you got to the part on what you had to name him you thought about it. "I think I'll name him Arthur after that British author," you said as you wrote down his name. The woman smiled as she took the finished papers and came back ten minutes later with a collar and some tags as you smiled and paid for Arthur and you placed the tags onto the collar and you placed the collar onto Arthur's neck. "You are going to love your new home Arthur I know it," you said._

You came back to reality as you grabbed some spaghetti and some sauce and you started up your stove as you waited for the water to boil as you smiled a little as you looked at Arthur. You had adopted him a month ago and he was a very happy cat and you were very happy with your dear British cat


	9. China cat x Missy aka Mississippi

You entered your house as the rain fell outside as you sighed as you removed your wet raincoat and you shook off your wet umbrella as you closed your door. You sighed as you removed your boots as you placed your purse and keys onto the table. You wanted to have dinner and some tea to calm your nerves as you sighed a little. "Yao where are you my little kitty cat?" you said as you looked around for your black-greyish cat as you walked into your kitchen as you went and grabbed some stuff to make some salad as you walked to your freezer and you opened it and took out a frozen pizza as you smiled as you felt something rub against your leg and you looked down and smiled some more. It was Yao who was purring happily just because he was seeing you. "Hey Yao," you said as you leaned down and stroked his back making him purr some more. You smiled as you went to the oven and you turned it on to the temperature for the pizza and you walked over to the counter as you started to cut up the tomatoes and cucumbers for your salad as you saw Yao hop onto the counter as you smiled at him as you continued to work on making your salad as you thought about how you found him on a day just like this as you sighed a little as you thought back to that day.

_You were driving home as your windshield wipers went back and forth as the rain poured down like crazy. You sighed a little as you saw something run across the street making you more alert and you stopped the car and you looked out your window after placing your hood up and you saw a cat in the road and you got out and you walked to him and you knelt down to his level. "Hey little guy where'd you come from?" you asked as you stroked his back. The cat purred weakly as you felt his felt something and you looked down at him and you saw how skinny he was and you felt very bad for him and you picked him up and you walked back into your car and you placed him onto the seat next to yours as you sat down in your seat and you closed the door beside you as you started your car and you drove back to your house. You two got there about twenty minutes later and you picked up the cat and you walked into your house and you went into the house and you went to the kitchen and you looked for something to give to the cat as you found a can of tuna and you opened it and you placed into a bowl and you placed the bowl in front of him. He looked at you and he looked at the food and he started to eat it and you sighed in relief. "Well at least you're eating. I wonder how long you've been like this," you said. He meowed a little stronger now as you smiled happily. "Well it looks like I'm gonna keep ya. Now I need to name you," you said as you thought about a name for your new cat as he continued to eat his food. "I think I'll call you Yao. The name does fit you anyway," you said. Yao meowed meaning he liked the name and you smiled happily. "I promise to care for you always Yao," you said. Yao purred as you petted him as you smiled happily._

__Your thoughts were interrupted as you heard the oven timer go off as you grabbed the pan with the pizza and you placed it into the oven as you looked at Yao who was eating his cat food that was by the entrance of the kitchen as you smiled happily. "I love you my cute Chinese cat," you said as you petted him as you heard Yao purring happily and you smiled happily as well.


End file.
